


Taffy Trouble

by SteelLily



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Firefighter Diana Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Diana is a firefighter who shows up to rescue Etta’s kitten.





	Taffy Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



The urgent rapping against Etta’s door drew her immediately to her feet. She bolted to the door and threw it open. “Fire department, what’s the emergency?”

Etta’s mouth fell open as she gawked at the goddess in front of her. Even beneath the layers of heavy uniform, Etta knew she stared at perfection. “Ma’am?” the goddess continued.

“Yes, quite right,” Etta fumbled and stepped out of the doorway to show the woman in.

Diana followed the woman into her home. She assessed the surroundings for whatever potential emergency could be waiting. A ponytail of pale red hair swung behind the woman, and Diana allowed herself the small distraction of the way the woman’s hips swayed in time with her hair. The door to the balcony opened and Diana resumed her assessment of the situation. The woman stopped in front of a tall tree just beyond the railing. Diana heard the small mews before making out the orange Maine Coon kitten clinging to the branches of the tree several feet above the top of the balcony. Diana offered a small smile to Etta, “Animal control should really handle this.”

Etta clutched her chest, “I don’t want my baby taken from me. I just want her out of the blasted tree, officer.”

Diana shucked her jacket off her shoulders then laid it on one of Etta’s chairs. She sat her hat on top of it. Etta’s throat dried at the rippling muscles in the woman’s arms and shoulders. Even her tight braid that hung over her shoulder was perfect. Diana plucked the radio from her belt, “Sameer, it’s a cat in a tree, can you bring the ladder around? It’ll be quicker to climb from the balcony than to come all the way down.”

“You got it, lieutenant,” Sameer replied.

Etta leaned against the doorframe of the sliding glass door that took up the entire wall of her living room with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Diana turned. The worry on Etta’s face made her heart clench. She rested her hand on Etta’s shoulder, “I will get your kitten down, Miss.”

Etta’s breath caught at the gentleness in the touch on her skin. “Etta,” she said before processing the words tumbling out of her mouth, “Candy. Is. My name,” a nervous chuckle tumbled out and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

“I am Diana Prince. What is the name of the one needing rescue?” Diana nodded toward the tree and the small mewing response.

“Taffy,” Etta replied.

“Taffy?” Diana grinned.

Diana admired the way Etta’s cheeks pinked in response. Behind her, the ladder clanked against the wall. Diana winked before turning back toward the ladder. She pulled a stone table close to the edge of the railing. Stepping up onto the table, she leaned over the edge. Etta fought the urge to pull the woman back. Before she could do more than think it, Diana had swung her leg over the ladder and disappeared above the overhang of her balcony. “Miss Candy?” Diana called.

Etta hurried to the railing. Diana held the kitten in the crook of her arm and took the few steps down to eye level with Etta. Etta was struck at the deep brown of Diana’s eyes. Diana extended her arm for Etta to take her kitten. She peppered the cat’s head with kisses and grinned into the baby’s fur. “Thank you so much, Miss Prince.”

The broad smile Etta got in response was enough to make her weak in the knees. Etta stepped back as Diana threw her leg back over the railing. Diana spoke to Sameer over the railing, “I’ll be down in a moment.”

The ladder disappeared from against the building amidst snickering from below. Etta cradled the kitten against her shoulder who purred now against Etta’s neck. Diana put her helmet back on her head then tossed the jacket over her arm. Tiny beads of sweat glistened in the warm summer sun on her shoulders. Etta quickly turned and sat Taffy down on the couch mouthing the word wow as she did. Diana stepped back into the living room and closed the glass door behind her. Diana reached into the pocket of her pants. “Next time—,” Diana started.

“Yes, animal control, I am sorry. I hope very much that there won’t be a next time,” Etta saluted then grimaced at herself.

Diana handed Etta a card, “Then if there isn’t a next time, perhaps call me if you would like to get a drink.”

Etta gaped at the card now resting in her palm. “Yes. Definitely,” she smiled.

It lit her entire face. Diana cleared her throat and pointed over her shoulder at Etta’s front door. “I should get going.”

Etta followed Diana to the door, “And I shall call.”

Etta leaned against the door after she closed it and looked back into her small living room at Taffy who stared at her from the couch. “You are a devil of a matchmaker. Thank you,” she sat down next to the kitten and rubbed her head, “Just please don’t do it again.”

Taffy curled onto Etta’s lap and purred contentedly.


End file.
